Dance With Me
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: The McMadds throw a chojin crown dance for the wrestlers, and Jacqueline has her eye on a certain British knight.


Dance With Me

A chojin dance, to celebrate the upcoming end to the chojin crown tournament.

It was suggested and highly recommended by the McMadd family whore, Jacqueline. After much nagging, her father finally caved in and arranged the dance. She claimed that it was so that the fighters and their families would have time to relax and have fun. But that wasn't the real reason behind her adamancy. Not at all. Instead, it was all part of a plot she had, concerning a certain British chojin who had great potential for winning the tournament.

Kevin Mask was a modern day knight. In the ring he bore armor and a helmet that resembled that of a dragoon. Rugged, with his long hair which poured from his mask like a mane and the feather earring, he was an enigma who never took off his mask, yet was rumored to be exceptionally handsome. He also had a dark, sadistic streak that she always enjoyed in a man. Most of all, he was powerful. Very, very powerful. 

He also liked her back, she knew it. Everyone loved Jacqueline, she was simply perfect. Gorgeous, rich, the daughter of Vance McMadd, she was every man's wet dream. Yes, Kevin Mask must certainly adore her as every other man did. He was just too nervous, too prideful, to ask for her elegant hand. Instead of seeing it as weakness, Jacqueline was amused by it. At least the knight knew his place - beneath the princess. But now, she had given him the perfect opportunity to overcome his apprehension.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she saw him sipping punch through a straw from across the room. He was donned in a blue tuxedo which complimented his mask. He wore a pink tie, but she easily ignored it. _I'll bet he's going to come over here any moment and ask me to dance!_

"May I have this dance?" startled, Jacqueline turned to see Kid Muscle standing before her with his hand outstretched. He was wearing black jeans and a T-shirt with a drawing of a tuxedo. The prince was attempting his best impersonation of someone who was handsome and suave...a task in which he was dreadfully unsuccessful.

Not even giving him the decency of a verbal answer, she merely turned her back to him and walked over to her brother. Ikeman was greeting everyone at the door, occasionally winking at the women. The girls were never amused, and eventually they all avoided him like the plague.

After watching the Kinnikuman prince walking away dejectedly, Jacqueline made her way back near the dance floor, in Kevin's full view. She quickly looked away and pretended to be immersed in other events on the dance floor.

_Men like it when we play hard to get..._ It was something her mother had told her once. _If you pretend to be uninterested, it makes them try even harder..._

"Would you like to dance?" it was Kevin's voice. Unmistakable.

_It's about time!_

Her heart fluttering in her chest, the whore turned around. "Why yes, Kevin, I will-"

Her voice caught in her throat as she found nothing but an empty space before her. Less than a couple of feet away, Kevin was tenderly tugging on Croe's hands, leading him onto the dance floor.

Lord Flash was giggling nervously as the Brit took one of his hands and rested his other on the older man's waist. Jacqueline could only stare in horror as Croe placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and the two started dancing slowly to the music.

_Kevin's....Kevin's....._

...GAY!?!!

"Hey Jackie..." Mantaro's perseverance was immeasurable. "Would you like to-"

His words were cut off with a thud as the McMadd family whore fainted on the floor.

Kid Muscle could only stare down at her dumbly. "I guess that means no?"

"Kid!" At the sound of Roxanne's voice, the Kinnikuman prince was immediately at her side.

"Yeah, Rox?" Kid said.

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

His heart caught in his throat, but somehow he managed to stammer "S-sure!"

They made their way to the dance floor.

"Don't take this the wrong way!" Roxanne quickly stated. "I just don't like to sit around doing nothing when I could be dancing."

"I understand..." Mantaro said with a laugh. Clasping each other's arms, the two swayed slowly. Neither had any idea of the technicality of dancing, but at that moment, neither of them cared.

Merely a few feet away Kevin, Croe and the other couples danced the night away...some of them occasionally accidentally stepping on Jacqueline's prone body.

__

Author's Notes: Every time I see Jacqueline hit on Kevin in the show I am always compelled to yell "No Kevin! Say no to Herpes!" Fortunately, up to this point, he has not showed any interest in her. Well, after watching him snub her and Croe tell her off, my friend made fun of Croe's comment by saying "Silly girl, don't you know he's gay?" That was when I came up with the idea for this fic. I think it's kinda funny, even if it is short.


End file.
